Slender Birthday
by Kaylm Iditra
Summary: It's Ivan's birthday today, so slenderman child Alfred decides to help out with getting ready. Hinted RusAme/AmeRus. Birthday present fic for Fynniona


Hey guys! so I'm currently in Europe and instead of enjoying the scenery or typing up my application essays for college, I decided I'd cook up this cute little fic for Fynniona, as it was her birthday not too long ago!

This is totally safe and I think its pretty cute so I hope you enjoy!

Takes place in my Slender!Au (you can find the main story on my profile page)

* * *

"What aw you dewing?" Alfred asked as he used two of his long black tentacles to lift himself up higher, peaking over the kitchen table with his toes pointed under him. Katyusha looked up from her mixing bowl, blinking at the innocent slender her family had basically adopted. She smiled at Alfred, setting the mixture down to talk to him.

"It's Vanya's birthday today, I'm making him a cake," she explained pleasantly, glancing quickly at her recipe book to check the next step in her process. Alfred used his tentacles to propel himself further upward, hanging over the table in the air like a puppet.

"Cake?" he asked in that charmingly scratchy yet adorable voice of his, his full pink lips puckered up with a curious pout as he tried to see the book. Katyusha giggled with some nervousness, always getting a bit anxious when Alfred used his unnatural... Attributes. "Cake is candy?"

Katyusha blinked, looking at her book to see there were little candy-shaped fondant decorations on the example picture. "Ah... Cake is sweet like candy, da."

"Cake!" Alfred suddenly shrieked, grabbing the book and dropping back down onto the floor in one swift movement, running away with the recipes when he landed. "Alfie wants candy!"

"Alfred!" Katyusha yelled in horror and surprise, accidentally knocking over her mixing bowl as she gave chase after the little tot.

~[]~

"Now, Alfred," Katyusha huffed, arms crossed as she scolded the small child cleaning up the mess the batter had made, the reclaimed book held tightly in her hand as she watched Alfred work. "I need to finish Vanya's cake, you can't take my recipe."

Alfred pouted, blushing and frowning at the ground as he scrubbed the floor. "Alfie wants cake," he grumbled, eyebrows furrowed with unhappiness. Katyusha sighed, shaking her head as she worked up a small smile.

"Why don't you help me remake the cake, Alfred? Then when Vanya comes home he will share some with you," she offered, giggling when the little boy lit up with joy and beamed at her.

"Cake!" he laughed, and then hugged Katyusha around her thighs, nuzzling into her. The two finished cleaning up the spill, Alfred wiping up the floor as Katyusha washed the utensils and the bowl.

"Okay. Now, what we need to do first is make the batter," Katyusha nodded, opening the book up again. "Let's see... Alfie, could you get me some... Flour, butter, sugar-"

Alfred's tentacles stretched and slithered through the air like snakes, the little blonde standing perfectly still as his extra arms opened cabinets and pulled out the ingredients, moving to set them onto the table. His eyes were wide as he listened to Katyusha list off a few more items, and then he suddenly shouted.

"No milk!" he screeched, and then started to sob, shaking and crying as his tentacles slackened and hit things off the table. "No cake for Vanya! Alfie wants cake!"

"C-calm down," Katyusha pleaded, covering her ears as Alfred's crying scratched with static in her head. "We can use something else instead!"

Alfred quieted down, sniffling and wiping at his teary sapphire eyes . "We can...? Cake?"

Katyusha nodded desperately, hugging Alfred. "Da, Alfie, you'll get your cake, now let's hurry with the batter."

The two worked quickly to mix and blend the ingredients together, spreading the batter in a pan and then setting it in the preheated oven.

~[]~

"Here you go, Alfie," Katyusha smiled kindly, handing a box of crayons, paper, scissors, and glue to the slender child as the little boy sat on the living room carpet, waiting for the cake to finish baking. The boy perked, sitting cross-legged with his tentacles folded in a loose knot behind him, unwinding as he focused on Katyusha.

"Cake?" he asked, taking the supplies in his various arms suspiciously, scrutinizing over each and every detail to see if it contained the sugary foods he so desperately craved. Katyusha giggled, keeping a sheet of paper and a set of pencils for herself as she moved away.

"Nyet, nyet, I thought it would be nice to make Vanya some birthday cards," the girl smiled, sitting down on the couch to supervise as Alfred glanced at the materials in his grasp. She blinked and frowned in shock and confusion when Alfred dropped them all onto the carpet.

"Alfie wants cake!" he whined, slapping the crayons this way and that with his tentacles as Katyusha panicked.

"N-now, now," she sighed, shaking her head. She put her paper on the little coffee table, folding it in half. Being a naturally curious child, Alfred scooted closer, peeking at Katyusha. The girl giggled, pretending to ignore him as she selected a colored pencil and started drawing a heart. "Vanya will be so happy when he comes home, he'll be smiling all night!"

Alfred frowned, tucking his chin to his chest as he thought long and hard about Katyusha's words. He moved back to the mess of supplies he had strewn about, using his human hands to grip them tightly. "Vanya will smile!" he declared, and then got to work on struggling to fold the paper, trying to use his human hands to do the task like Katyusha had demonstrated. He scratched the crayons over the awkwardly shaped card, drawing stick figure characters of himself and Ivan and cake and candy, throwing in a few trees out of habit. He glared at the scissors as he struggled to open them up, eventually throwing them across the room and tearing the paper with his tentacles, getting unrealistically clean pieces for using such a violent method. Katyusha watched in mild surprise and awe as Alfred put together his card, the paper crinkled and torn and messy. She would have commented, but the look of excitement on Alfred's chubby face was too cute to disrupt. She simply worked on her own card until she heard the buzzer go off for the oven.

"Wait here, Alfie. Keep working on your card and then we'll do the icing when the cake has cooled, da?"

"Okay!" Alfred giggled, sticking another shred of paper to the top of his card.

~[]~

"So, you take the icing and squeeze it out like this," Katyusha was explaining as she groped the gallon-sized plastic baggie of homemade icing, the sweet cream pushed out of the corner they had cut off. Part of the cake was already done, but the majority was yet incomplete. She glanced at her wristwatch and then gasped, nearly throwing the icing bag onto the table in her surprise. "Ah! I'm going to be late picking Vanya up!"

The girl frowned and chewed on her lower lip, staring down at Alfred as the young slender smiled up at her in confusion. "Well... Do you think maybe you could finish with the icing while I go get him, Alfie?" she murmured, honestly frightened to leave Alfred alone with the cake they had finally almost finished. The boy blinked, and then laughed with joy, nodding and grinning with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Alfie finish Vanya's cake! And then eat cake with Vanya!" he giggled, smiling and clapping his hands together as his tentacles hoisted him up enough to comfortably float at the edge of the table. Katyusha nodded worriedly, taking off her apron.

"Da, okay. Do it just like I showed you, and I'll be back with Vanya soon," she bobbed her head up and down, trying to reassure herself that Alfred was matured enough for the task. Alfred nodded, picking up the icing in his hands and giving it a curious squeeze, laughing when some of the creamy substance started to come out. Katyusha smiled with slight amusement, giving Alfred a quick hug and kiss goodbye before heading out to get Ivan. Alfred watched her leave and then squeezed the bag in his hands again, wringing it and working it so that the icing came out in almost a constant flow... onto the tabletop. Before Alfred had even started putting it on the cake, he had squeezed out almost all of the icing, the table now messy as some runaway bits tried to migrate to the floor. He blinked in surprise, compressing the plastic as much as physically possible before throwing it to the floor, frustrated at not being able to produce any more of the sugary icing for the cake.

"Vanya's cake needs icing," he frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his chin as he tried to think of what to do next. He gasped suddenly, eyes wide with joy as he came across his ephiphany. "Use instead!"

Giggling with eagerness, Alfred moved one of his own tentacles over the cake, gripping it tightly before he concentrated, doing his best to milk himself like he did with his papa.

~[]~

Ivan fiddled with his house key, Katyusha fretting right behind him as he worked on opening their door. Eventually they managed to get the heavy door opened up, revealing the dark house that lay in waiting for them, the quiet somehow eerie and foreboding. Katyusha swallowed nervously, her hand reaching up to clutch at her breast as she held her breath, wondering if something had happened to the little slenderman she had left all alone.

"I'm home!" Ivan called out in his soft voice, starting to shrug out of his beige coat as scuffling noises echoed from the kitchen. Suddenly, almost as if the gates to hell had been opened and a flood of demons let loose, Alfred came speeding down the hallway, using his tentacles to shoot himself forward at breakneck speed. Ivan started to shriek in surprise, but his cries were muffled completely when something soft and gooey and sweet-smelling slapped into his face, making him tumble backwards onto the ground. There were a few shouts and bumps and much confusion, and when the figurative dust finally had settled, Alfred was busy licking off cake from Ivan's cheeks from where he sat between the slightly-older boy's legs. The slender smiled, giggling and laughing as one of his tentacles pressed the birthday card he had worked so hard to make into Ivan's hands. "Cake!" he shouted, practically trying to eat Ivan's face as he lapped up chunks of the dessert, his signature black slender goop trickling down Ivan's cheeks. The ashen-haired child blinked in surprise, staring at the oddly shaped card in his hands before glancing up at his best friend in the entire world.

"Alfie? Did you make all of this for me?" he asked, his pale cheeks starting to turn dusty rose color at the thought of someone doing so much for him, let alone Alfred. The slender child giggled and laughed and then pressed his lips to Ivan's, licking up the bit of cake there.

"Happy Birthday, Vanya!"

* * *

And happy birthday Fynniona, hope this little ficlet will suffice!


End file.
